The present application relates to techniques involving plasma and/or charged particles, and more specifically, but not exclusively, relates to the management of particles generated by fusion devices such as those based on Inertial Electrostatic Confinement (IEC). Alternatively or additionally, it is envisioned the teachings of the present application can be applied to other areas of technology.
Inertial electrostatic confinement involves confining a plasma with electrically biased electrodes that accelerate ions of the plasma into a hollow cathode-grid. Inertial electrostatic confinement technology can be utilized in a number of different applications including the generation of plasma jets, the provision of charged particle beams, the formation of complex carbon molecules, and the promotion of various nuclear fusion reactions, to name just a few. Among the factors that make inertial electrostatic confinement and similar fusion techniques attractive is that fusion reaction products leave the hot plasma with no or little energy loss to the plasma, resulting in a fairly monoenergetic flux of high-energy ions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,121,569 and 6,171,451 B1, and International Application No. PCT/US96/05185 (International Publication Number WO 95/30235) to Miley et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,258,402 and 3,386,883 to Farnsworth; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,315 and 3,530,497 to Hirsch et al.; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,646 and 5,160,695 to Bussard are cited as further sources of background information concerning various fusion devices, and are all hereby incorporated by reference.
Typically, charged fusion products are born with an isotropic angular distribution and then escape with a widely spread distribution of directions. However, for a variety of applications, such as propulsion, medical treatments, industrial processes, and some types of electrical energy conversion, a more organized charged particle beam is often desired. Thus, there is a demand for ways to control and manage escaping charged particles in general. Accordingly, an ongoing need exists for advancements in this area of technology.